Daughter of Evil
by Perfectionmasterx
Summary: This is a story on Joker and Harley's daughter: Jennifer, as she deals with a very violent and protective father, and a new arch rival: Batman and his son. Rated M for violence and themes
1. My fan characters

**MY OC CHARACTER PROFILE'S:**

**Name: Jennifer QuinzelNickname: Jenny  
Age: 16  
Parents: Harley And Joker  
Birthday: July 19th  
Villain Name: Joker Junior**

**Name: Craig James Wayne  
Nickname: CJ  
Age: 17  
Parents: Bruce Wayne and Barbara Gordon  
Hero Name: Bat Kid**


	2. The two families

The moon, rose, across Gotham City, the streets were packed, with business men, and women returning from their work, to their homes, where they would greet their friends and family. One family in particular, were celebrating a very important day.

"CJ, come down for your dinner." Barbara shouted to her Son.  
He ran down stairs and greeted his mother. He sat down at the table, and looked at the food, before him.

"Where is dad?" He asked, looking around the room.  
"Your father is going to be running late, tonight. Two-Face and his gang, were starting bother down the docks."  
"Again? Seriously, when i'm older, they will be the first to go."  
"It isn't that simple honey." Barbra smiled, as he ate his dinner.

Bruce walked through the door, in his dark outfit, taking off his mask, and putting it onto the bench.

"How was it dear?" Barbra asked, as she got up, and peck him on his cheek.  
"It was fine Barb. They cleared off when me and your dad arrived."  
"Everyone is scared of you dad." CJ laughed to himself.  
"You coming to train with me, after i have had some grub, kid?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Sure!" CJ said. He enjoyed training with his dad. One day, he would be the new savior of Gotham, and he couldn't wait.

On the outskirts of Gotham, a Large, abandoned Warehouse stood, alone beside a factory. Behind the warehouse, was a small house. It was surrounded by a high, chain-linked fence, which was guarded by many followers of the Joker. Inside the house, Harley stood over the cooker, frying some fresh Bacon.

"Do you want anything else with this puddin'?" She asked The joker.

He set down his newspaper, and nodded, chirpily, as his wife cooked him up some grub. He was 50 years old, but looking as fresh as he always had. At least in his eyes. His wife was 36, and she definitely looked fresh as always. He admired what he had done with his life. For 14 years, he had kept a low profile, so the Batman would think he was dead. He also had another reason to keep a low Profile: His daughter.

She had long, blond hair, which curled slightly at the bottom. She had Bright, sea blue eyes, just like her mother. To be honest, she was like a mini Harley. She was the most precious thing to them both, so Joker tried so hard to control his temper around her.

"Jenny, come down for your food." Joker shouted up the stairs.  
"Coming Daddy." A soft voice replied.

He smiled, and continued into the kitchen, where he slumped into a chair, and gazed at the food before him. As jenny walked in, she was handed a small sandwich, by her mom. They both sat down, and began to eat. Jennifer stopped and watched them eat, as she began to speak;

"Daddy, i was thinking..."  
"What about darl-ing." Joker stopped eating, and stared at his daughter.  
"Well, i am turning 17 in 4 months, and i was wondering... If i could go into the city for a while.  
"Jenny honey-" Harley Began  
"NO! we had discussed this, and you are not leaving this house. I FORBID IT! You are too young, and if the bat got hold of you, i would never forgive myself. You.. You crazy girl!" Joker interrupted Harley.  
"But it isn't fair! You never let me do anything!"

She got up from her chair, and headed towards the door, in fury. Joker hurdled from his seat, and grabbed hold of her, pinning her against the wall.

"LET HER GO J" Harley screamed.  
"If you EVER disobey me, you will be sorry! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Joker yelled into Jenny's Face.  
"Dad! Let go! You are hurting me!"

Joker realized what he was doing and he let her go. She dropped to the floor, gasping for breath, Harley ran over, and wrapped herself around her, while Joker stared at his hands.

"Jenny I..." He tried to speak, but he felt so bad.

Jennifer got up, and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. He cannot keep her here forever. He cannot make her. She looked out the window, and saw a car pull up. It was her aunty Pamela.

"What you doing up her kiddo" Pam asked, as she walked up towards the door/  
"Dad being a jerk." Jennifer replied, rolling her eyes.  
"Just the usual then" Pam joked back, then headed inside the house.

Jennifer saw the gate open, and saw an opportunity. However, 2 men were near. She couldn't get past, without a distraction.

"Hey you two, my dad wants an urgent meeting with you in the warehouse." She shouted to them.

They looked at each other, and headed to the ware house. Here was her chance. She jumped out of the window, and landed on her feet. She raced to the gate, then looked at her aunt's car. She had left the keys in. She Turned the keys, and the engine revved up. She looked at the gearstick, and thought back to when she was young. Her dad used to show her his cars, when she was younger. They put her foot down, and drove straight into the metal fence, as it crashed down. Joker, Harley and Ivy ran out to see her swirling the car around, ready to speed off

"JENNY STOP!" Harley screamed.

They put her foot down, and sped full on, towards the City. Speeding in a public area? The bat will have something to say to that...


	3. Hotel inspection

Emotions ran through Jennifer's head. What she had done was really wrong, and her dad will kick off when she gets home. She will need somewhere to stay for the night. She parked next to a large hotel : 'Wayne hotel'. It seemed good enough. She searched around in the car for some money. Altogether, she found 78 dollars and 37 cents. That should be enough. as she entered, the guests faces struck with terror. Some screamed and ran away. _what's their problem. She thought._ as she approached the counter, the woman at the till, started shaking, and stuttering.

" quinn?" The woman asked, nervously.

" No. My name is Jennifer quinn. I'm her erm.. Sister. That's it, sister."

A sigh of relief filled the entire room. The guests began to go about their business again, while Jenny received the keys for her room. She wandered upstairs, and unlocked her room. She jumped onto the bed, and sighed. Relaxation.

"I hope you will not be out too long Bruce." Barbra sighed, as her husband and son changed into their suits, ready to go into Gotham

"harley quinn has been spotted around the central area. If it's true, we might have a lead, to finding joker after all these years."

"We will kick his butt" cj said, smirking.

"you mean, your father will kick his butt. I am not having my son being ravaged by some paint faced phsyco. It isn't happening."

bruce and cj rolled their eyes, as they headed out the window, towards Gotham. Barbra kept them both updated, through the earpieces, which they wore.

"anything happens to him Bruce, and you will be the one with a kicked butt." Barbra warned him.

they approached Wayne hotel, and scanned around for any sign of harley. They decided to split up, and call if they needed assistance. Cj took the top half of the building. As silent as the wind, he jumped from balcony to balcony, scanning in each room, for her. He himself had never seen her in person, but what's seen pictures, in the villain file cabinet, which his father owned. Suddenly, he spotted someone. She fitted the description perfectly. He burst through the door, and before she could react, he pinned her against the ball.

"I don't wanna hurt you. Please, leave me alone!" Jenny squeaked

"I've got you now, harley."

"wait.. What? I'm not harley."

"you.. Your not?"

"no, I'm her daughter, you idiot! Now put me down you phsyco!"

he let his grip off her, and they stared at eachother. She couldn't see his face, through the mask.

"are you the batman?" She asked

"no, I'm his son!" He said proudly.

they both smiled at each other briefly. She looked at his brown eyes. He wasn't anything like her father told her. He wasn't vicious, or a savage. If he was, he would have killed her by now. He too thought the same.

"so, whats your name kid?" he asked her.

"jennifer" she replied.

"pretty name." she smiled at her

"Hurry up ivy! we need to find her now!" Joker yelled

"We'll we wouldn't be in this situation, if you didn't lock her up, like a rat!" She retorted.

"this is not the time to argue ivy" harley shouted. "We need to find her before the bat does"

the tyres of the car, squealed and screeched, as they made their way around the city, looking for any sign of her.

the teens thoughts, were abruptly interrupted, by batman himself. He flung himself, to protect his son, and smacked Jenny in the face, knocking her, through the windows, and into the street below.

"this is hopeless." Harley sobbed.

"get a grip, you fool." Joker hissed.

"she's my daughter! I have a right to be worried"

"why you little bitch, I swear I wi-"

their fight was interrupted, by a large BANG on the bonnet. As they looked, they saw, Jennifer jump up, from I front of the car, her head bleeding, as she looked above, at the batman. Harley dived out of the car, and rushed to her daughters side, hugging her tightly. She looked at her head, and squeezed her now crying daughter. Ivy stood by her while joker stood at the front. The outside crowd gathered around the two clans of heroes and villains.

"joker, I see we meet again." Batman announced.

"who the fuck do you think you are batman! You could have killed my daughter."

the entire crowd gasped, as he said those words. Since when hidden joker become a dad?

"I didn't know joker. It was unintended of me to attack her."

he gazed over to harley and Jenny. The tears streamed down both their eyes, as harley clung to her.

"son, take her out."

immediately, cj sprung into action, throwing gas at the group, stunning them. They fell to the floor, in a coughing frenzy. jim arrived on the scene within minutes, and chained the 4 criminals up, and threw them into the back of a van

"she is innocent! Let her go!" Harley repeated, but no one listened. It was a one way trip to arkham.


	4. Big trouble

**sorry the first part of the chapter, does not have much detail. I did make a chapter already, but accidentally deleted it, so i am back to square 1 O.o sorry...**

CJ felt incredibly guilty, for putting Jennifer in arkham. She didn't do anything, yet she was to be punished for it. He needed to do something Fast! He paced backwards and forwards in his room, thinking of what he could do. His thoughts were interrupted by his mother.

"What's wrong honey? You seem troubled." Barbra asked her son.  
"Just thinking mom, I'm fine." He smiled.  
"Well, me and your dad are going to bed, so don't stay up too long."

She smiled back at him, and closed the door. They were going to bed. This was his opportunity to break Jennifer out of Arkham, and get her back in the real world, before she becomes as insane as her father. He creeped down the stairs silently, and made his way, to the underground storage facility, where all the batman kits, were kept in case of visitors. He searched the wrack, for bombs. He found only two bombs. Hopefully, that will be enough. He changed into his suit, and crept out the window, and headed off to arkham.

While walking up the old road towards the Asylum, he could hear the demonic voices, of some of the inmates. He quivered at the thought of being inside there. He searched through the cells for her, until he heard the soft sobbing noises of her sweet voice.

"I'm here to bust you out here." He whispered to her.  
"Why would you do that?" She replied quietly, surprised.  
"Because this is what friends do." He smiled

He secured the bombs, and then pressed a button, which activated them. They were powerful bombs. Not only did he blow up her cell, he also blew up 2 on either side. He grabbed Jennifer by her arm, and raced down, towards the city. Enough time to escape, before the rest of the prisoners did.

"Where is my baby?!" Harley screamed, looking around for her daughter.

"there she is!" Croc yelled, as he saw Bat kid, push her into his car, before driving off.

"Not if i can help it" Harley shouted, then she whistled rather loudly.

Cackling was heard, as the two hyenas came running towards her full speed. She gave them, some of Jenny's outfit, and they started sniffing. They headed off towards the scent, with Joker, Harley and the gang behind them.

"come in mine. You will be safe." he said, as they approached his home.

"I won't tell anyone by the way. About who you are, CJ Wayne." she smirked.

"shit! I forgot. Please do not tell. My dad will kill me."

"relax, you did me a favour, so I will do you one."

the sneaked into his house, and headed upstairs. They would be safe here, or so they thought.

10 minutes later, joker and the gang stopped infrobt of Wayne manor.

"what if batman took harley to Barbra, for her to hand jenny in to her dad?" Ivy said.

"well, no one is touching my daughter no way!" Joker said, as he pulled out a sharp knife from his pocket. They looked into the living room window, and smashed it, and made their entrance. Barbra and Bruce shot up, in shock. His suit was downstairs, in the underground hidden tunnel. he would need to face the intruders without cover. Armed with a magnum, he made his way down stairs.

"hello there brucy." Joker mocked, with a sinister laugh.

"joker! What do you want." Bruce asked, trying to sound scared.

"some bat brought my daughter here. I thought he may have brought her here, for bar here to trade her in to her dad."

"what do you mean some bat? No batman was here." Barbra looked at her husband, in shock.

"okay then. Don't mind if we have a little look, now." Joker said, as his gang made their way through the house. Barbra pulled out the phone, and called her father. She told hiof the situation, and he, and the police week on their way.

after a while, they searched all of downstairs, and found nothing. Then, harley looked up the stairs. Joker pushed her out the way, and walked slowly up the stairs. The heard noise coming from upstairs. Barbra stood beside crond and ivy. Any sudden movement, she was toast. Joker continued down the hall, until he came to the room, where he heard the noise. He burst through the door, and saw something, which made his eyes boil red, with rage.

a boy, was all over his daughter. His t shirt on the floor, and him, laying on top of his daughter, kissing her deeply.

"DADDY!" She screamed, as she realised her dad was there.

everyone heard the commotion, as Barbra tried to run for the stairs. She peered up, and saw her son, fall over the balcony, and land on the floor below. He slowly got up, only to jump back, as joker charged at him with a knife. Someone is in big trouble...


End file.
